Blog użytkownika:L-daria/Rozdział 16 Rekonesans
Popatrzyłam się w stronę której dochodził głos wilka -Jak to ? -Normalnie- powiedział podchodząc bliżej Nagle w mgle usłyszałam ryk potwora -A w którą stronę mamy niby uciekać ,skoro tu nic nie widać ! -powiedziałam Nagle mgła zaczęła zanikać a na jej miejsce wkroczył jeszcze większy niż ostatnio, duch -Czyli co teraz ? -Spadamy, ryknął Eli -A jak niby masz plan to zgubić ?- zapytałam -Biegnij dalej, odwrócę jego uwagę -powiedział zdyszany -Nie zostawię Cię -powiedziałam przeskakując nad spróchniałym pniem -Poradzę sobie jakoś mu zwieje -powiedział -Nie ma mowy -zaczęłam protesty kiedy wilk nagle zawrócił i rzucił się w potwora -Uciekaj spotkamy się przy mechach- krzyknął A ten standardowo porywa się na coś przeleciało mi przez myśl kiedy potwór zawrócił i zaczął gonić Shane'a. Szczerze miałam nadzieje że wyjdzie z tego cało chociaż czemu ja się martwię z gorszych rzeczy wychodził ... Mgła na szczęście zaczęła znikać dzięki czemu miałam szanse jakoś odnaleźć się w tym dosyć dużym lesie. Po paru minutach błądzenia na moje ramię wskoczył Hurek i zaczął wskazywać łapką jaskinię ukrytą za krzakami bluszczu. Ostrożnie do nich podeszłam i naładowałam blaster. Już miałam sprawdzić co znajduje się za krzakami gdy z nich wyskoczył na mnie popielaty wilk. Psowaty od razu ze mnie zszedł i zaczął się rozglądać -A ty gdzieś łaził że jesteś cały .... w pyle ?- zapytałam Wilk się otrzepał się i w jednej chwili z czystego powierzę zmieniło się na zakurzone i szare. Lekko zakaszlałam i odsunęłam się od chmury pyłu. -Gdzieś ty był ? -zapytałam lekko wkurzona -A tak jakb....-próbował się wytłumaczyć -A tak jakby następnym razem masz nie działać na własną ręke- powiedziałam -A niby czemu ? -zapytał -Bo jednak mi coś na tobie zależy -powiedziałam dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawe z sensu moich słów , spuściłam wzrok aby ukryć moje rumieńce Wilk także zaczął wpatrywać się w ziemię gdy nagle -To jest odpowiedź -prawie krzyknął -Jaka odpowiedź ? -Widzisz ten pył - Zapytał wskazując ziemie na której zobaczyłam świecący się na srebrno proszek. -Taki sam widziałem w Głębokich Grotach -Czyli że on je ...ale jak on się tu dostał ? -Tego właśnie nie wiem ale się obawiam że to dopiero początek naszych problemów Nagle z komunikatora odezwał się głos trolla -Gdzie do licha jesteście bo nie widzę was na sonarze !- powiedział Kord -Przecież jesteśmy ... No właśnie gdzie jesteśmy ?- zapytałam Eli'aja -Jeśli chodzi o to... to nie mam zielonego pojęcia -powiedział po krótkim zamyśleniu -Jakby co spotkamy się przy ratuszu -Okej tylko jest jeden mały problem , dobra dwa -Niby jakie ?- zapytał tym razem Pronto -Pierwszy to taki, że Eli utknął w wilczej postaci a drugą że to latające coś nas śledzi- miałam ochotę wydrzeć się do komunikatora -Wcale was nie śledzi -Powiedział molenoid -A ty skąd taki pewny -odezwał się Eli -Bo tak jakby jest na sonarze Kord -powiedział jakby nic Pronto -Co ?- krzyknęliśmy wszyscy do komunikatorów -To wy odwróćcie jego uwagę a my znajdziemy drogę powrotną -Powiedziałam gdy usłyszałam wystrzał blastera i ujadanie psów -To było u nich czy u nas -Zapytał Eli -Właśnie jest problem że nie wiem Gdy to powiedziałam ujadanie psów się zwiększyło -Masz odpowiedź -powiedziałam -A jaki plan ?- zapytał -Na razie to nikt nie może Cię zobaczyć bo raczej nie wyglądasz na psa śluzogończego... Szczerże uważam, że mogło wyjść lepiej Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach